


A Teeny, Tiny Bromance

by heffermonkey



Series: Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Community: 1_million_words, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Danny hang out after work.  They keep it to themselves.  Just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teeny, Tiny Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'rare pairs' challenge @ LJ's 1_Million_words writing community

It started out as timely coincidence. Danny's new place meant the local store he frequented happened to be the same one Charlie Fong used. After the third time in a week bumping into one another via the grocery aisle, the banter usually kept for the office or lab began leaking into outside of work territory. The work colleague line was already beginning to blur as Charlie slowly eased into the 5-0 family, so when Charlie invited Danny over to watch the game over a few beers it wasn't unusual, nor was it to offer the same in return the next week. Soon it just became a thing.

A thing neither of them mentioned at work. 

Not because it was embarassing or private, but because it didn't occur to them to mention they hung out, that they were slowly beginning to unravel each others secrets, that Danny told Charlie private stuff within two months what had taken Steve two years to learn about him. That Charlie told his own secrets that Danny wouldn't dream of disclosing to anybody else. Charlie had asked him to promise and Danny was a man of his word.

If anyone had told Danny that Charlie Fong would become one of his best friends, he'd probably have laughed off the idea. Charlie would have done the same, they came from two different worlds, or so they thought until they actually learned about one another. Both had parents who'd remained married and in domestic bliss (with the odd sketchy moment or several along the way), they each had a brother and two sisters. Most of Charlie's family lived on the big island and okay, it wasn't thousands of miles, but it wasn't 'just down the block' either.

Each had had personal relationships which had ended up bitter and sour. Both had been left wary of starting all over again because of it. Broken and bruised hearts weren't easily fixed.

What Danny most liked about Charlie was being able to sound off about Steve. He'd bitch and moan about what Commander Crazypants had done that day and Charlie would laugh and roll his eyes at him, telling him to fucking man up. McGarrett may be crazy but Danny had remained a faithful partner to him for over three years so there had to be something Steve was doing right. Danny wasn't an idiot, he knew what he had in his partner was something not every person was lucky to get out in the field or personally. Steve's friendship was even more important than their partnership Charlie also pointed out. Danny couldn't deny it. But it was still nice to complain to someone, even if that someone wouldn't accept a word of it without throwing it back in his face. Steve might run into the burning building, but Danny followed, even if he was moaning about it every step of the way.

"Why is it we don't talk about this at work Danny?" Charlie asked over beers at his place. Out on the small balcony of his apartment that looked over the beach.

"Talk about what? Your god awful taste in beer, you know I hate this stuff," Danny replied dryly.

"Then bring you own fucking beer haole," Charlie said with a small smile. "And I mean about this, us, hanging out at least once a week. I know you brush off offers from the others to come hang out in my sess pool of a place. But you don't tell them that."

"Course I don't. They'd want in," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Anyway, you don't say either. Why don't you?"

"Guess I like it like this. Now and then anyway. Didn't think it would become a thing but whatever," Charlie shrugged before giving a small frown. "That weird? Not wanting to – share this?"

"Course it's weird," Danny nodded, taking another drink and grimacing. "Fucking crazy really. Like being back in highschool and not wanting to share your best friend with anyone."

"Aw Danny, I'm your best friend?" Charlie laughed, feeling the soft implications of beer beginning to relax him after a long day in the lab.

"One of them," Danny said with a nod. "Don't look at me like that. This isn't some fucking bonding moment Fong. But I won't deny I appreciate and value your friendship. You're a good guy, don't get many who come along like you."

"Well thanks brah, I mean it," Charlie said with a smile, tipping his bottle to him.

"Any time."

"I might actually cry from that heartfelt speech."

"Fuck off."

~ fin ~


End file.
